Whipped to the Point of No Return
by Chroniux
Summary: She was told that the apartment was wonderful. With two bedrooms, a large bathroom, a living room, a clean kitchen, and the fact that it was close to her workplace, what could go wrong? A whip cracking inside startled her. They'd left out an important detail. DinoxOC! Rated M for some language and future situations ;3
1. Important Details

Luca was furious, and she had a perfectly good reason to be so, too, in her mind. How dare they give her a roommate without even asking her about it! Well, if it was cute guy, maybe she wouldn't exactly mind, but it still pissed her off that they didn't have her permission! While walking to the apartment, she wondered what this Dino guy could be like. What if he was some psycho serial killer? She could definitely handle him if he was, though. With her trusty knife, she could easily gut-  
A whip cracking from inside the apartment stopped her thoughts. A whip cracking. She really hoped he wasn't into some kinky shit. She didn't exactly feel like getting handcuffed to the bed and getting fucked to no end with chains or something. Briefly, her mind wondered how it would feel to be fucked with chains. Ouch. When her stomach rolled at the sick thought, she quickly shook it away with a disapproving frown.  
After a moment of hesitation, Luca slowly pushed the door opened and peered inside. She'd been told it was a two-bedroom apartment, complete with the mentioned two bedrooms, a large bathroom, a living room, and a nice kitchen. The people had also touched on the topic of how it was supposed to be completely clean and had a great view of the city. It'd sounded great, and it was close to her workplace. Of course she'd agreed to it. They'd left out one very important detail, however.  
Another whip cracking noise startled her.  
A roommate. Probably a freaky one, at that.  
With a hard swallow, the Italian girl stepped into the apartment. She softly closed the door behind her and stared down the narrow hall leading deeper into this claimed perfect apartment. She opted to carefully walked down the hall, single blue suitcase in tow. She discovered that the first doorway on the right was the bathroom, and the one to the left was the kitchen. Both rooms checked out clear and lived up to her expectation. She made note of the unpacked boxes in each room and continued on her catious path.  
The hallway ended at an open room, which, she assumed, was the living room. From her temporary spot beside a potted plant about a foot away from the open, probably dangerous, room, she could see a large window on the opposite wall, facing her. It certainly looked like it had a satisfactory view, but she wanted to get a closer look at it. The only problem was-  
Whip crack. Yell.  
Luca blinked in surprise. That was a rather girly-sounding yell. It almost sounded like the person had whipped themself. Either that, or they'd already captured someone and was currently torturing them in the living room! Luca couldn't just stand by and let that happen!  
Determined to help the girl that was most likely being raped with chains- ouch -Luca jumped around the corner, hoping to take the rapist by surprise, only to be swiftly knocked down. She fell back with her eyes squeezed shut tightly, a groan escaping her lips. After a taking a moment to regain herself, she quickly snapped her eyes back open and looked at whatever had knocked her down.  
Make that whoever. Specifically, a blonde male. His face was contorted in a weird look, like he'd just tasted something horribly sour, and there was a thin, red mark on his cheek. He looked to be a bit taller that Luca, but it was hard to tell with him sitting down like that.  
He slowly opened his eyes, his expression fading to one of simple pain, and took a moment to, Luca assumed, organize his thoughts. When he perked up like he'd realized something, she was sure he was fine. She was just about to ask him if he was the victim of rape by chains and make her prencence known when they locked gazes.  
Almost immediately, chills raced down the girl's spine like a skitting mouse. There was something about those captivating eyes that just about drove her to moaning, and if it hadn't been for her concious mind, she probably would've moaned. How awkward that would've been.  
"S-Sorry!" the weird man said out of the blue, catching Luca off-guard. When she gave a hesitant nod, he scrambled to his feet and rushed to the kitchen.  
"Where's the fire?" Luca muttered to herself. Probably on his face, she realized, remembering that odd mark on his cheek. It'd looked like a whip mark, so maybe he'd actually whipped himself, like she'd first though?  
Filled with a sense of curiousity, the girl stood up. She placed a slim hand on the wall for a moment, still a bit dizzy from the tumble, then started towards the kitchen. She slowly peeked around the corner and blinked when she caught sight of the man standing in front of the sink, pressing what looked to be a damp towel against his injured cheek.  
She slowly looked him over, noting the colorful tattoos on his arm that the short sleeves of his t-shirt allowed her to see. He had a slim, attractive figure and a nice face that his somewhat messy hair really seemed to set off. Obviously, her wish for a cute roommate had been granted. She took a moment to silently thank the gods, turning her gaze up to the ceiling.  
A thump brought her back from her thanks, and she found herself again looking at the boy, who was now lying face-down on the floor, like he'd tripped over something. There wasn't anything around his feet, though, Luca noticed with a frown. He hadn't really tripped over his own feet, had it?  
Well, like the apartment, there were probably some catches with this blonde beauty. She would just have to get used to them.


	2. Tall Shelves

The man introduced himself as Dino once he'd finished licking his wounds. Luca had already made that conclusion, but she didn't feel like making some smart alec comment like, "I know." She just went along with it and acted like she had no idea who he was. That wasn't exactly difficult, considering the fact that she really didn't.  
"I'm Luca Lombardi," she said in return, cracking a small smile. She moved her gaze about the kitchen while Dino resumed gently dabbing the mark on his cheek with the damp cloth. Based on his reaction, Luca really didn't want to find out how badly a whip hurt. Living with him, though...  
"Sorry about the mess," Dino grinned sheepishly, capturing her attention again, to which she simply shrugged.  
She walked over to the boxes stacked beside the granite-topped counter and peeked inside one. She was greeted by the sight of around twelve glass plates and some silverware. That couldn't be safe, especially with someone clumsy like Dino. "I've seen worse," she said with a glance in his direction.  
Dino chuckled, apparently not realizing that she was dead serious. He set the cloth down beside the sink and approached Luca. When she moved away with sharp eyes, he blinked, like he was surprised by her actions.  
"I don't bite," he told her with another one of his silly-looking smiles. With that, he began taking the plates out of the boxes, failing to see the blush that quickly formed on Luca's cheeks.  
She knew he didn't bite! Idiot, what did he think she was? A five year old or something? She went ahead and helped him unpack the plates, but she continued on with her rant. Though, she kept it to herself, managing to call him just about every name she could think of in under five minutes.  
On the last box of dishes, the unthinkable happened. As she was just winding down on her rant, Luca plucked the last plate out of the box. She looked up at the shelves and blinked when she saw the last available spot for the plate was on the very top shelf.  
Now, with her being only around 5'2, Luca's worst enemy was top shelves. She always avoided putting anything on them in her own house, mainly because she was too short and it was too much effort to drag a chair over. This fact led to her simply glaring up at the empty spot instead of actually trying to place the dish there.  
This, Dino noticed. He gave the girl a curious look, not yet realizing her height. "What's wrong?" he wondered out loud, earning himself a quick glare.  
"Nothing," Luca huffed in return. She debated with herself for a second, curious of just how she would go about doing this. Try to put it up there and embarrass herself, or admit that she was too short and embarrass herself? Tough decision.  
She settled with the first and stood on her tip-toes, which was surprisingly difficult with her leather boots. Anyway, she managed to do it and leaned against the counter for support, placing her free hand firmly on it. She reached up with the plate in her other hand, struggling something awful to get it in the correct spot.  
Just as she was about to get it, as she was just about to do something that would brighten her day up extremely, Dino just had to comment, "You're too short!"  
He means well, he means well, he means well... Repeating this to herself didn't help her deadly glares, but it sure saved that blonde cutie from any bodily harm.

After the plate issue was resolved (Dino ended up putting it on the shelf. Damn that tall man.), Luca walked to the bedroom Dino had saved for her. Apparently, the idiot was so much of an idiot after all. He'd known she was coming, so he'd left her a room and even gotten her a bed and dresser. She swore to repay him later, though that part was said to herself.  
She set her suitcase down beside the bed and plopped down on the fluffy matress. She was sick of unpacking after the kitchen incident, so she resolved this issue by deciding to simply go to bed. So what if it was only five P.M.? She was tired! She guessed that Dino was already in his room, too, based on how quiet the apartment was.  
With a sigh that almost seemed to echo, the girl slipped off her boots and slowly got under the covers, not bothering to even change into the comfy pajamas she'd brought along. She wrapped herself up in the warm, soft blankets, her gaze softening with drowsiness as she stared at the wall.  
As she drifted off to sleep, she could've sworn she'd heard Dino whisper a gentle goodnight wish from the doorway.


	3. Cold Poptarts

Curse the sunlight and all that it's good for. Those were the first words out of Luca's mouth when she groggily got to her feet the next morning. She could hardly believe she'd slept until 6 A.M., but, considering that she'd spent about ten restless hours on a plane the day before, her body had been grateful for the comfort of a bed and welcomed those long hours of sleep.

She almost tripped on her suitcase and made sure to give it a ruthless glare. After grumbling about the damn thing, she snatched it up and dropped it on the bed. Her still sleepy hands hurried to unzip it, and her whole body seemed to flinch at the annoyance of a sound that action produced. She swore to kill whoever invented noisy zippers as she opened her suitcase.

While grabbing some clothes that she thought were decent enough(AKA: A tank top and shorts), she noticed something stuffed down between her pile of clothes and the side of the suitcase. She reached towards it and frowned as her fingertips met the familiar, smooth surface.

"Stupid friends," she huffed, "giving me this slutty wine..." Regardless of her anger towards it, she grabbed the bottle of wine and pulled it out, revealing it and all its glory to the room. She looked it over with a new expression of curiosity and came to the conclusion that "slutty wine" was an accurate description.

The wine, itself, was a deep red like some prostitute's lipstick. The picture of an indecently dressed girl on the bottle didn't help. Her friends had told her that it had a soft and elegant taste, and they'd said to only drink it when she absolutely had to. They probably meant when she got down in the dumps, she'd decided.

She would drink it eventually, she admitted to herself. Until then, the wine would rest safely in her suitcase. However, she decided to return it to said place after taking her shower.

After a refreshing shower and getting changed into those clothes she'd picked out earlier, Luca headed directly to the kitchen. She walked in on Dino opening a new box of Poptarts. When the man flashed her a grin, she couldn't help but smile back. He wasn't that bad of a roommate, but it wasn't like she would ever openly admit that.

"So, we've got Poptarts, or I can heat up some waffles," Dino said, setting the box down on the counter. He watched the Italian girl walk over, grab a package of Poptarts out of the box, and lean against the counter beside him. With a chuckle, he grabbed a package of the pastries as well.

That was, most likely, the weirdest breakfast Luca ever had. Leaning against the counter and eating cold Poptarts with a cute guy she'd just met the day before. Somehow, though, it just felt right, like that was the way things should've always been. She was used to a busy life, running around, doing every little thing her boss told her nonstop, so there weren't many times she got to enjoy simple moments like that.

For a second, she was grateful for being able to actually enjoy it. The next, she was sad, because she realized just how much time she'd wasted while working so hard, how many opportunities like this one she'd passed up because she was too focused on working.

When Dino asked why she was crying and if she was okay, Luca snapped back some excuse at him and continued munching on the fudge-flavored Poptarts. She wouldn't dare thank him for opening her eyes by simply standing beside her and eating breakfast with her. Maybe she would eventually, but certainly not right then. It would've ruined the magic of the moment.

"So...why'd you move here?" Dino asked after a few tense moments of sniffling. He glanced at the girl and couldn't help smiling when he saw her wiping her eyes on her forearm. She looked like a little kid, he noticed but held his tongue.

"My work moves me around a lot," Luca answered quietly. She hurried to take another bite of her Poptart and looked away, hoping he would get the hint that she didn't want to talk right then.

Of course he didn't. He smiled and proceeded to ask her what her work was and other sorts of personal information, but she just kept her mouth shut, save for when she was biting down on the Poptart. She glanced towards the fridge, wondering if they had any milk. Milk certainly sounded good right then. It would help get that strong taste of fudge out of her mouth.

With a decision to actually check instead of just wonder, she placed her last Poptart down and walked over to the fridge. She pulled the door open and looked inside, only to growl when she didn't see a jug of the liquid she so desperately wanted right then.

"I'm going to the store," she huffed suddenly, catching Dino off-guard. She hadn't noticed how many crumbs he had on his shirt until just then, and it just almost made her laugh. He looked pretty cute with a some crumbs on his cheek and that innocent, yet not completely innocent, look in his eyes.

"Okay," he managed to get out after swallowing a bite of his Poptart. He watched curiously as the girl headed off towards her room and wondered what her motivation was. It wasn't until after she left that he realized they were out of milk.

Oh, well. They could just drink that wine he'd found(in her room)! The girl on the bottle was pretty attractive, he noted with a smile.


	4. Slutty Wine

Luca's adventure to get milk was highly successful. She returned with two full jugs, and she proudly walked into the apartment, lugging the milk along. They were heavier than she thought they would be, and after carrying both of them two blocks from the supermarket, she felt like her arms would appreciate some rest.

She went straight to the kitchen and somehow managed to put both jugs in the fridge at the same time. Her arms were smarting, and it was really starting to pester her. The fudge taste had left her mouth, so there wasn't much use in drinking the milk at that moment. Then again, a cold glass of milk was always refreshing, like that shower she'd taken earlier. Though, the milk wouldn't be very cold after being dragged down the street for the past fifteen minutes.

Shrugging, she grabbed a glass from the cabinet, planning to get some milk anyway. She paused, however, when she saw an oddly familiar bottle resting upright on the counter. She set her glass down and approached the bottle slowly, like she was expecting it to sprout legs and attack her. Luckily, it didn't, and she was able to pick it up by the neck. Her gaze moved over it slowly, and her eyes widened when she recognized it.

"What's my slutty wine doing here?" she asked no one in particular, returning her eyes quickly to their narrowed state. She glared at the woman on the bottle, then carefully set it back down. If it hadn't been breakable, she certainly would've slammed it down.

On top of the fact that someone had taken it from her room, it looked like they'd had a bit to drink of it as well. Based on the fact that a quarter of it was gone, it seemed that they'd liked it. The mystery was: Who had taken it?

Then again, it wasn't that big of a mystery. The only other person in the apartment was Dino. He seemed like a good guy, though, so she just couldn't figure out why he would go in her room without asking. It wasn't exactly adding up, but he was the only other possibility! Well, that, and the brief consideration that a leprechaun came in and swiped it. A drunk leprechaun would be plain to see, though. And so, Luca started searching for Dino.

He wasn't that hard to find. She walked into the living room, and- BOOM -there he was. Just sitting on the couch with his hand on his lap, gripping his revealed member. His face was flushed, his eyes half lidded and filled with a look of barely unfathomable lust. Those soft-looking lips were parted in a silent moan, and he seemed much too deep in his own little world to even take notice to the dumbfounded girl standing in the doorway.

When he let out a delicious little moan, Luca couldn't help but feel aroused. Her roommate's current state was shocking, but she was loving it, even if she wouldn't admit to such a thing. The level of vulgarity of the whole situation was one she'd never experienced, and she ached to do just that. Looking at that blonde man, watching his hand move in the ways he desired, she wanted to experience how he could make her feel.

"L-Luca!"

A cry of surprise snapped her back from her thoughts, and she found Dino staring back at her with wide eyes. She stammered for a moment, struggling to find the words caught in her throat, then abruptly turned around and darted back to the safety of the kitchen.

As she stood there, leaning against the counter, listening to Dino's rushing footsteps, she thought about how much of a creeper she must've seemed. She'd just been standing there for about two minutes, watching him jack off! With a shameful groan, she closed her eyes, wishing for nothing more than to go back in time and stop that moment from happening.

When harshly interrogated over the phone, Luca's friends revealed that, as a joke, they'd slipped aphrodisiacs in the wine before giving it to her. Luca wasn't too surprised. Those assholes were always trying to pull something. That didn't stop her from fiercely cursing them and mentioning their mothers.

After all was said and done, Luca put her cell phone away on the dresser and dropped down on the bed. She stared up at the textured ceiling, trying desperately to forget about what she'd seen earlier. However, it obviously wouldn't leave her mind that easily. The scene replayed over and over, bothering yet stimulating the hell out of her.

She squirmed around on the bed, effectively messing up the sheets, rubbing her thighs together in an unheard plea for contact. A soft whimper bubbled up in her throat, and she momentarily cursed herself for allowing such a submissive sound to slip.

"D-Dammit," she growled to herself. She'd had enough of this feeling's insistent pestering. Slowly, she moved her hand down and brushed her fingertips against that certain-

"Ahem..."

Suddenly, Luca sat up. She sharply looked at the door and blushed a cherry red when she caught sight of Dino standing there. She put her back to the wall and hugged her knees to her chest, glaring at him with an embarrassed viciousness.

"S-Sorry," Dino chuckled. There was a hint of nervousness to his voice and a look in his eyes that made the girl relax ever so slightly. The faint blush on his cheeks made her silently question just how long he'd been standing there.

"It's fine," she huffed at him. She watched him carefully as he warily approached her.

Showing her another one of those charming smiles, he almost hesitantly sat down on the edge of her bed. He stayed perched there, looking ready to jump up at any moment if he had to. He continued after an awkward second of silence, "And sorry about what you saw earlier..."

Luca didn't reply. She couldn't. If she did, she would certainly say something embarrassing. Instead of speaking, she just glared at him, and he stared right back. Her blush deepened, which she thought was impossible, making her avert her unusually soft gaze to the wall.

After another few seconds of tense air, she told him, "Sorry for walking in on you."

At this, Dino seemed taken aback. He opened his mouth but closed it quickly, like he wasn't sure what to say in response. Because of this, they stayed there for another minute, both feeling awkward and somewhat relieved, Luca staring off to the side and Dino just looking at her.

Finally, he smiled, "It's alright."

When the tense air between them was partially lifted and Dino returned to his own room, Luca lay back down. She stared up at the ceiling, wondering what exactly he'd meant. Was it really okay for her to see him like that?


	5. Saturday Night

AN: Hello~! w This is the first note I'm doing on this story, because the story is gonna start getting a bit more serious from here on ;3 Not serious like mood, but serious as in my writing of it xD I'm going to start trying to make the chapters a little longer and everything, and I'll be sure to describe the moments as best as I can!

Reviews are greatly appreciated, by the way... They let me know how many people actually like this story and want me to finish it... ouo'' Really, I meant to mention this topic on the first chapter, but I put it off until the second chapter... Then I put it off until the third chapter... Then the fourth chapter... I'm doing it now, though! So, please, reviews are nice~ w

Cookie to whoever gets what movie "Alabama Johns" refers to~ ;3

Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go plot chapter six... *crawls off and curls up in a Hetalia blanket, eating cold Poptarts*

* * *

The day was dark with rain, causing confusion as to whether it was the sun or the moon that dimly appeared through the thick clouds. Only the clock mounted on the wall could say exactly, and it read 10:27 pm. Ten minutes behind a busy schedule was certainly no way to act, the driver realized. He sped down the road, disturbing puddles of water and soaking any unlucky pedestrian. Though, no one in their right mind would be out walking in this weather.  
Upon reaching his destination, the driver ran into the building, valuable package in hand. While in the horrifically slow elevator, he acted much like the White Rabbit, mumbling about how late he was and how he feared the wrath of his temporary boss. The package felt unusually cold as it pressed against his palms. He hoped it was simply the bag he held it in and not the object inside.  
Those silver doors parted, and he burst out into the hallway. A string of profanities fell from his lips as he almost dropped the package. He stumbled once or twice over his own feet but somehow made it to that door. With a nervous swallow between gasping breaths, he stared up at the thing that separated him from a loss. After a moment of hesitation, he knocked, and the door opened to reveal...  
"Ten minutes, a dollar per minute, so, therefore, you suck. Three dollars, here you go, get out."  
And with that, the Italian girl snatched the pizza away, practically threw the money at the delivery boy, and slammed the door in his face. As he picked the bills up off the floor, the delivery boy mourned the inevitable loss earlier mentioned of ten dollars from his paycheck.  
Dino looked up when Luca walked into the living room. He reminded her to turn the lights off, which she did with a somewhat threatening smile, before flicking the television on. Once his roommate had settled down beside him on the couch, Dino slung his arm around her shoulders casually. He chuckled when he caught a glimpse of a blush sneaking onto the girl's cheeks.  
"I don't even like pepperoni," Luca mumbled but took a piece of the pizza anyway. She set the open box on the table in front of them and began nibbling on the slice she'd chosen, trying her best to avoid the pepperoni slices.  
The man beside her gave a soft laugh and picked up a slice of the pizza as well. "I paid for it, though, so it's free for you," he informed her with a teasing undertone to his voice.  
"Free things taste the same!" she huffed quickly. When she heard him chuckle again, she turned to him and opened her mouth to snap at him, but her mouth shut when she saw that he was staring at her with some weird look in his eyes and a smile. Her face heated up again, and she hurried to continued awkwardly eating her slice of pizza.  
It'd been a week since the incident where she caught him on the couch, and the tension and uncomfortable air had evaporated almost completely. However, Dino had been acting strange since then. Well, stranger than before. Every once in a while, Luca would catch him just looking and smiling at her, like some creep. He probably meant well, she knew, but it still freaked her out. He'd been rather touchy-feely with her, too, like putting his arm around her shoulders or, even, on occasion, hugging her.  
That question she'd asked herself that day still haunted her, and the yearning for an answer grew every time they touched. Was it really okay for her to see him like that? And after she'd seen him, he had almost caught her doing the same thing. At the time, she told him it was fine, but was it really?  
Luca pushed the question to the back of her mind. This was Saturday night, their Saturday night, the night for relaxing together and watching a movie. She'd had no choice in the decision of what this night was for, however, seeing as how Dino had randomly dragged her into the living room an hour earlier. Or tried to, at least. He'd fallen halfway to the couch, so she ended up dragging him the rest of the way. The whole situation was pretty funny. She giggled to herself as she thought about it.  
When he heard the girl beside him giggling secretively, Dino couldn't help his curiosity. "What's so funny?" he asked with a small smile, only to get a sharp look in return.  
"You're clumsy," Luca snickered, her gaze softening as she looked at him. Before Dino could protest, Luca turned her attention back to the action movie she'd also had no choice about.  
"Am not!" Dino argued with a childish pout. When she didn't reply, save for another snicker, he began plotting. He'd show her clumsy, he decided with an innocent smile. Until then, though, he chose to watch the movie, which he had picked out just because the main character had a whip.

By the time Alabama Johns was finished, the pepperoni pizza was three quarters of the way gone, and Luca was in the same state. Her eyelids were getting heavy as she watched the credits roll, and she leaned against the blonde male sitting beside her. She wasn't sure if he was still awake or not, until she felt his fingers run through her hair, causing a smile to form on her lips.  
His voice beside her ear, though soft, startled her into opening her eyes wider. As he whispered soothing words, however, she slowly gave into the temptation to close her eyes completely. She noticed the seductive undertone to those sweet words but said nothing, too out of it to even think. She swore she felt his other hand tracing small circles on her thigh.  
All of a sudden, there was a soft pressure on her lips. She slowly opened her eyes and found her gaze locked with Dino's. Passion swam in those expressive eyes of his, and as the familiar shivers raced down her spine, Luca leaned into the kiss. Her eyes shut again, and she opened her mouth instead. When she felt his tongue invade her mouth in a teasing event that took her breath away, she put her arms on his strong shoulders and tangled her fingers gently in his hair.  
His tongue swirled around hers and drew out quiet moans from deep in her chest. She played with his soft locks of hair and tugged on them when she wanted it rougher, and he surely gave it to her. Every tug, the kiss became harder(like a certain place on Dino's body) and more passionate, more desperate, even.  
She wasn't even aware of his hands until they groped her ass. Again, she moaned into his mouth at the rough touch, and she felt him smirk into the kiss. When those cursed hands squeezed, Luca just about lost it. She pulled back from the kiss to let out a gasp of surprise, then a whimper as those hands left.  
As she looked at Dino, her arms still on his shoulders, her fingers still in his hair, she was a mess. Her hair was disheveled, her face was flushed a shade of red that was barely visible in the dim light, her breath was coming out in harsh pants, and Dino loved it. He hadn't meant to get so into his little plan, but he definitely had. He would've taken her right then and there if he didn't fear hatred.  
"Sorry," he panted out after a few seconds of intense staring, "I slipped."  
Oh, like she would believe that.  
Still, contrary to everything her body was feeling at that moment, Luca just gave a little nod and got to her feet. She whispered a goodnight and, on her way to her room, discovered just how difficult it was to walk after a make out session with Dino Cavallone.


	6. Love Cookies

Oh my god, I am alive. I am soooo sorry for not updating this story in so long OTL I just haven't been inspired to write it. Please, forgive me. *bows*

* * *

Luca wasn't sure when she'd found time to snag a part-time job at a convenience store between making out with Dino and hiding in her room within the past three days, but there she was, angrily checking out everyone that happened to decide to enter her confused little life. As a man exited the store, she swore she heard him whisper to a woman entering the store, "Don't buy eggs."

Growling, the Italian girl slammed a bag of chips down onto the counter after checking it out, barely satisfied at the small crunching sound the action caused. "Here are your chips!" she snapped, then tossed the coins at the young man. "And there's your change! Have a nice day!"  
She watched him scurry out, then looked off to the side with a frustrated huff. She was angry, that was for sure, but not at anyone in the store. Unless Dino was going to walk inside within the next two seconds. She stared at the bell-rigged doors for a moment before quickly looking the other way. Of course he didn't, which was a shame. If he had, she would've taken the chance to throw the cash register at his stupid face.

It wasn't that she was mad at him. If anything, she was madly in love with him, but that was it exactly. She was in love with him, and she was absolutely furious with this fact. The very thought of being in love with anybody made her bounce off the wall. She was much too busy to be in love, but her emotions couldn't comprehend that, apparently.

"The whole situation is just some screwy mess!" she shouted, earning odd glances from people browsing the shelves. She glared at each of them almost immediately before hurrying off to do normal, human-like things. Whatever those things were. And she was sure that daydream about blonde Italians armed with whips wasn't one! Still, that didn't stop her.

"S-So what if I'm in love with him...?" she muttered as she sorted some boxes of fatty snacks on a shelf. "I-It doesn't matter, d-does it? H-He's probably just using me for sex...I-I shouldn't fall in love with him..."

Deep down, she knew it mattered. As long as she was in love with him without telling him, there was no way she could get much done at all. The most she did around the apartment was wash some clothes, satisfy his make-out needs, and order take-out. Dino was the one who did all the cooking and shopping(He was definitely her bitch). It was probably just some fling, anyway. There was no way it would last.  
"But...w-what if it does?" she whispered to herself, her hands pausing in their repetitive box placing. Feeling more thoughtful and panicked than ever, she looked down at her hands with flushed cheeks.

If it did last, what would she do? What would happen? What did that even mean? Would they get married and ride off on some lame horse like a bullshit romance movie, or would they become pimp and hoe like one of those "secret meaning," documentary, even more bullshit-ish movies? There was almost no way to tell, besides the fact she could not picture Dino wearing a purple, leopard-print hat with some giant, white feather on it at all.

The girl sighed, then paused suddenly, noticing the box in her hands.

Oh, yes. A plate of black pieces of shit "cookies" were the perfect was to show her feelings. Luca glared at the box of cookie mix sitting on the counter. The perfectly baked cookies on the front of the box stared at her smugly like some dumbass kid that just picked his nose and wiped it on her sleeve when she wasn't looking. Damn that box and that kid.

Anyway, she had quite the mess on her hands now. Dino would be back from his bitch work(shopping) any minute now, and Luca had to dispose of twenty clumps of dirt and chocolate. Quite the situation.

"Maybe I can just put sprinkles on them and say that's how they're supposed to look," she mumbled, glancing consideringly at the bottle of colorful sprinkles beside the box. With a frown, she looked down at the cookies and growled out between clenched teeth, "You're all fucking failures. I'm so disappointed in you little shitheads." If the cookies had feelings, they would've all been bawling their eyes out.

"I'm home~!"

Luca scowled. Dammit all, now she had to deal with another shithead. She actually liked this one, and that made it worse! Damn his entry for being so conveniently timed. Everything was just so amazing.

Of course, Dino entered the kitchen just moments later, and, though it took a second, a questioning expression appeared on his face. He walked over and pointed a curious finger at the burnt love cookies. "What're those things?"

Though she agreed they could only be described as things, Luca's face flushed, and she hurriedly snapped at him. "T-They're not things! They're cookies! F-For you, idiot!"

The blonde stared at the assumed to be cookies for a few seconds, seeming to determine if they were actually edible and not some elaborate ruse to rid the apartment of him once and for all, then gave one of his goofy smiles. His gentle hand pat Luca's head, and the girl just almost spazzed out.

Her heart fluttered. Fucking fluttered. Like she had some butterfly in her chest. Her face darkened at her body's suggestion of feelings, and she quickly swatted at his hand. "J-Just eat one," she huffed.

At this, Dino seemed shocked. "Eat one?" he echoed. He looked at the cookies for another moment, then smiled at her sheepishly. "I'm not sure if I can..."

Cue rage. Luca snapped a few witty remarks and stomped out of the room, feeling utterly embarrassed as her attempt of revealing her feelings for him. Ignoring Dino's rushed apologies, she ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She dove onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow, grumbling about how stupid he was like the little tsundere she was.

Of course, as she expected, a light knocking on her door sounded out just moments later. Despite her growl to go away, Dino walked inside. Luca lay still, even when she felt the bed dip slightly when the blonde sat down on her bed.

"I didn't mean it like that." A pause. "Well, I did. I'm really not sure I can eat one...They're really burnt, honey..."

"Gh!" Luca quickly sat up, her cheeks bright red. "H-Honey?! W-What the hell?!"

Dino laughed at her reaction. "Hey, it got you to sit up~!" he flashed her a smile when she glared at him and chuckled when she decided to look down at her lap instead. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"W-Why would my feelings be hurt by something like that?" she huffed quietly at him, crossing her arms over her flat chest. "I-I don't care what you say about my cooking. I-I'm great at cooking."

Again, he laughed. He smiled once more, "Yeah, yeah, you are pretty great. Not at cooking, but you are great."

Luca's cheeks decided to help her out by darkening further. A cool hand gently cupping her hot cheek made her look up, and she found herself looking into those brown eyes.

"You're really great," Dino told her quietly, his smile softer than usual. Then he leaned in.

The kiss was gentle, slow, sweet. Luca closed her eyes at the feeling of his lips moving against hers, and she found slight regret when their lips parted. They stared into each other eyes, and Luca enjoyed the spark the two of them seemed to share. It was as if they were on the same wavelength, just the two of them.

"I'm gonna go clean the kitchen," Dino murmured to her with a little chuckle.

The only thing Luca could do was nod and watch as he stood and left the room, shutting the door behind himself. She stared at the door for just a short moment before lying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling, completely shocked by the emotions they'd exchanged in just a simple kiss.  
So this was what it was like to be in love.


End file.
